1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cymbal. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic cymbal capable of improving detection accuracy for a strike.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic cymbal that simulates an acoustic cymbal includes a sensor for detecting a struck position.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic pad (electronic cymbal) including a cup portion 30 (central portion), an edge portion 32 and a bow portion 31. In the electronic pad (electronic cymbal), if a cup portion sheet sensor 8 (first sensor) is pressed by the cup portion 30, the cup portion sheet sensor 8 detects a strike to the cup portion 30.
Here, in the above conventional electronic pad, a part of a cover 2 that presses the cup portion sheet sensor 8 is required to exhibit high flatness in order to improve detection accuracy for a strike.
Meanwhile, the cup portion 30 is formed by insert-molding a core material 19 in the cover 2 having elasticity. Consequently, the cover 2 is vulcanization-molded while the core material 19 is placed within the mold. Then, in some cases, the core material 19 is deformed by a pressure applied to the mold, and the cover 2 is molded in the state that the core material 19 has been deformed. In such case, when the molded cover 2 and the core material 19 are removed from the mold, the core material 19 returns to its shape before being deformed. Accordingly, the molded cover 2 also changes in shape. Hence, the part that presses the cup portion sheet sensor 8 has reduced flatness.
In this way, for the conventional electronic pad, it is difficult to ensure the flatness of the cover 2 after molding. If the cover 2 of which flatness is not sufficiently achieved is used, detection accuracy for a strike is reduced.